


The Princess of Slytherin

by E_Night94



Series: The Princess of Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Night94/pseuds/E_Night94
Summary: Eisabella Gaunt's first year at Hogwarts is filled with both new friends, enemies, and adventures aplenty. Join me on the journey.





	1. Journey to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I added some non-cannon characters for spice. This story will have many chapters. My work may contain spelling or grammar mistakes. I have self edited it many times but still might have missed something. Thank you. Eisabella Night

Ella stood in the middle of the Hogwarts Express. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she was looking for her two best friends. They would be with their older brother in the Slytherin cart. As she walked toward the end of the train she was tapped on the shoulder.

“Um, hi.” The boy said, “Do you know where the Slytherin cart is? I'm a first year and I don't know my way around the train.”

“Hello,” She replied, “I believe it is this way. It's my first year as well. I'm Ella, by the way, Ella Gaunt.”

“I'm Desmond, Desmond Grey.”

They continued down to the end of the train, where they found the Slytherins. They sat down across from each other in an empty booth.

“I'm almost certain that I will be in Slytherin. How about you?”

"I have no doubt in my mind that I'll be in Slytherin. Hey, do you know if any of the Malfoys are attending Hogwarts with us?"

"Um, I know the two youngest are in our year. They should be around here somewhere." Ella said looking around for her two best friends. "Ah, there they are, sitting with their older brother, Scorpius." She nodded to a group seated in the corner across from them.

"Wanna go sit with them? Maybe we can form our own Slytherin posse."

"I played junior Quidditch with the twins. I'm sure they would feel more comfortable over here. I'll go get them." Ella walked over to Arianna and whispered in her ear. Arianna smiled up at Ella nodding and tapped her bother on the shoulder. The three of them walked over to Desmond and Ella introduced them.

"Desmond, this is Arianna and Severus Malfoy. This is Desmond Grey."

"Happy to make your acquaintance." Desmond responded, shaking hands with the twins.

"It's nice to meet you, too." the twins said together.

"So Desmond, do you play Quidditch?" Severus asked sitting down next to him as the girls sat across from them.

"Well, I really want to. I'm going to try out for either the keeper or the seeker position. Ella said you played?"

"Yes, I'm a beater and my sister is a chaser. Ella played seeker on our junior team." Severus informed Desmond.

"That's pretty cool. So why aren't first year's allowed to have their own brooms. I heard that Potter guy got his own broom when he was a first year. How unfair is that?!"

"Well, not many first years know how to fly do they." Said Arianna "I heard that if you do well at your first flying lesson they allow your parents to send you a broom"

"Not trying to brag or anything, but I got flying down on my first family practice. My mom said she'd never seen or heard of anyone getting it so quickly other than me and Potter." Desmond snorts at the name.

"Really, like every mom says that. You should see Ella fly." Arianna said, "And Slytherins brag, it's kind of your thing."

"Arianna you're embarrassing me. I'm not that good I'll probably not even make the team this year." Ella muttered.

"Ya right, the captain would have to be blind not to let on. I mean you've been training since you were like 5, and your coach was the Viktor Krum." Severus said.

Desmond found it kinda hard not to chuckle at their bickering. "C'mon Ella, I bet you're pretty good. Maybe sometime we can have a race."

"Perhaps, I don't really like to race. It dose not display much skill, but speed, there is so much more to flying then that. I do hope we get there soon, I'm staving." Ella said looking out the window.

"Maybe we should change into our robes." Arianna said looking around at the others already in there robes.

"I agree. Its getting dark. We have to be pretty close to the school." Desmond pulls a robe from his trunk and throws' over himself. The others did the same and just as Ella placed her wand into her pocket a whistle sounded and the train started to slow.

"Finally we're here!" Arianna exclaimed. Severus rolled his eyes, but Ella just starred out the window, nervous at what the sorting hat would say. As they exit the train Ella's thoughts turned to the Potters. What if they didn't like her because she was related to Voldemort. She was a Parseltongue. Slytherin was where she belonged, but she didn't believe in the inner school hatred.

"You're awfully quiet, are you OK?" Severus asked concerned about Ella.

"I'm fine, I'm just hoping the Potters don't recognize my name."

Desmond looks to Ella. "If they do, just don't interact with them. Easy as that. I don't like anything about the Potters. They're probably gonna brag about how their dad took down Voldemort."

"Yes, but you are not related to Voldemort. His mother was my great-great aunt. I don't want enemies, I want friends." Ella explained with a sad look.

"It's all right. We'll defend you." Arianna said. Severus rapped a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sure we can all get along, in the name of Professor Snape." Desmond pats her shoulder.

"If anyone gives you a hard time, tell us. We'll take care of things." Ella gave them a sad smile as the joined the other first years head toward the boats. "Maybe they won't even notice after all not many people know that his mother's last name was Gaunt." Severus said with an encouraging smile. Ella just nodded as they round the corner and she saw Hogwarts for the first time. The sight of the castle all lite up gave her hope.

Arianna was the first to climb into the little boat followed by Ella and Severus who still had his arm around her. At last Desmond was in and their little group was off across the lake.

"This feels like its taking forever." Desmond sighed.

"I know..." Ella got cut off by Arianna yelling "Look it's the giant squid." Everyone looked where she was pointing and saw the giant squid waving at them.

"I read that the giant squid has a history of being friendly to the students, he even saved one first year from drowning." Severus reported.

Hagrid yelled for them to duck their heads as they entered the harbor under the castle.

"Oh my God! This is taking forever. I just wanna get sorted and eat dinner." Complained Desmond.

Arianna let out a nervous giggle as Severus said, "Be thankful your a G my brother says its harder when your closer to the end of the alphabet, but at lease he had Potter and Weasley to go after him, what if I'm the last one in line?" "Oh, Severus stop being so dramatic we are only Ms, its not like we're Zs or something." Arianna said to her brother rolling her eyes.

"Oy, you four, move along now." Hagrid shouted over the noise of shuffling feet.

"Come on we don't want to be left behind."said Ella. They walked toward the smooth grass just outside the main entrance. Hagrid knocked on the door and a teacher answered it. Desmond starts tapping his toes impatiently. "At least we're finally at the castle. But why do the first years have to be the last ones inside?"

"Tradition, I suspect." Ella said. Her nerves coming back.

They were in the entrance hall and could hear the rest of the school in the great hall. The teacher led them through the center of the hall to stand in a line in front of the staff table facing the students. She placed the stool with the sorting hat on it in front of everyone. A pause of silence rang out before the hat started to sing:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, where we stand together. Try me on and I will tell you, where to find your others.

Perhaps you're a Gryffindor, if you have the heart of a lion, these folks face down their enemies without a fear if dying.

Maybe you're a Ravenclaw, where your knowledge is might. They use calm and logic, to always win the fight.

Or are you a Hufflepuff, where a true heart lies. They are loyal to their friends, and will always fight by their side.

Atlas you might be a Slytherin, where the darker folks tend. They're cunning and sly, and use all means to achieve their ends.

So come sit down, and I'll help you see. In witch house it is, that you ought to be."

Everyone clasped as the hat finished and the professor stepped forward. She read their names off a long list.

"Gaunt, Eisabella"

Ella step forward to sit down on the stool.

"Ah," The Sorting Hat whispered in her ear,"Yes, very smart, lots of compassion, even courage. You would make a good Gryffindor."

"No, not Gryffindor," Ella mound. "I belong in the house of my for-fathers, Slytherin."

"Are you sure you don't really have any of the traits of a Slytherin, I'm sure you would feel much more at home in Gryffindor."

"No, I love Slytherin." Ella argued.

"Well if you're sure, better be "SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted the last word to the whole hall and the Slytherins broke out in applause.

"Thank you." Ella whispered before she ran off to the Slytherin table. She turned and smiled at Severus as she sat down.

"Grey, Desmond."

Desmond sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" Desmond sat down across from Ella. After many names the professor finally called

"Malfoy, Arianna"

Arianna stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat had bailey fell over her eyes when its called out "SLYTHERIN!" Arianna ran over to the table and sat next to Desmond.

"Malfoy, Severus"

He walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat seemed to take forever when it finally called out "SLYTHERIN!" Severus ran to the table into Ella's embrace. They sat down together, waiting for the rest of the students to be sorted.

At long last all the students were seated and the Headmistress stood up to give her start of the year speech. The students listened, impatiently, waiting for the end, and when she said "Time to eat." The students all cheered. Ella, the twins, and Desmond raised there pumpkin juice cups and shouted "Slytherin!"

 


	2. Classes

 

The next morning dawned bright as Ella and Arianna dressed and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Desmond and Severus were already there talking about the class schedules being handed out by their head of house, Professor Night. As Ella took hers, she sat down next to Severus. The schedule looked like this:

 

 

Period

| 

Time

| 

Monday

| 

Tuesday

| 

Wednesday

| 

Thursday

| 

Friday  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Breakfast

| 

7:00-7:45

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall  
  
First

| 

8:00-9:00

| 

Potions

| 

Charms

| 

Flying

| 

Potions

| 

Charms  
  
Second

| 

9:15-10:15

| 

Potions

| 

Charms

| 

Transfigur.

| 

Potions

| 

Charms  
  
Third

| 

10:30-11:30

| 

H.o.M.

| 

H.o.M.

| 

Transfigur.

| 

H.o.M.

| 

H.o.M.  
  
Lunch

| 

11:30-12:00

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall  
  
Fourth

| 

12:15-1:15

| 

DADA

| 

Herbology

| 

DADA

| 

Transfigur.

| 

Herbology  
  
Fifth

| 

1:30-2:30

| 

DADA

| 

Herbology

| 

DADA

| 

Transfigur.

| 

Herbology  
  
Study

| 

2:30-4:30

| 

Free

| 

Free

| 

Free

| 

Free

| 

Free  
  
Dinner

| 

5:00-6:00

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall

| 

Great Hall  
  
Sixth

| 

6:00-7:00

| 

Astronomy

| 

Astronomy

| 

Free

| 

Astronomy

| 

Astronomy  
  
Lights Out

| 

8:00

| 

Dorms

| 

Dorms

| 

Dorms

| 

Dorms

| 

Dorms  
  
 

Flying - Front Lawn w/ Gryffindor Madam Hooch

Potions - Dungeons w/ Gryffindor Professor Night

Charms - Second floor w/ Hufflepuff Professor Flitwick

Herbology - Greenhouse one w/ Ravenclaw Professor Longbottem

Astronomy - Astronomy Tower /All Houses Professor Moon

H.o.M.

History of Magic - First floor w/ Hufflepuff Professor Binns

Transfigur.

Transfiguration - Second floor w/ Ravenclaw Professor Athru

DADA

Defense Against

the Dark Arts - Third floor w/ Gryffindor Professor Obranca

 

"Oh no, we have all but one class with the Gryffindors." Ella ground.

"At lest Professor Night teaches Potions, they won't be able to bother us in her class." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, but Potter will spend all of Defense Against the Dark Arts bragging how her father took down the Dark Lord" Desmond huffed.

"Mondays suck, but tomorrow we don't have class with them until Astronomy and Wednesday we only have Flying with them, Thursday we have Potions again, but like Severus said, Professor Night won't let them bother us. Friday is the same as tomorrow, but you're not allowed to talk in Astronomy. At lest that's what Scorpius told me." Arianna rambled on. When she paused to take a breath the others stared to laughing "What?!" Arianna exclaimed

"It's just, kinda funny, how smart you are." Ella said giggling the whole time. Arianna joined the laughter, knowing her friends were right.

The ate their breakfast then headed down to the dungeons for class. Mostly of the Slytherins were already waiting in a line outside the door. A few minutes later the Gryffindors came down the stairs. The two houses faced off glaring at each other until the door opened and Professor Night let them in. Ella went straight to the front of the class room and took a seat right in front of the teachers desk. Severus sat beside her, while Arianna and Desmond took the seats to their left.

The front of the class was mostly Slytherin, while the Gryffindors stayed in the back. Once everyone was settled Professor Night took attendance, pausing on Ella's name and giving her a smile. She called Severus and Arianna's names together. When she got to Potter's name, she gave a sneer that made the Slytherins smile. Then she sent them into mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Ella and Severus worked perfectly together and were one of the first done. Arianna was having a little difficulty allowing Desmond to help, but eventually they finished an acceptable potion. Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley seemed to be having trouble with their potion. Hugo keep muttering the directions like he didn't understand them and Lily seemed so nerves that she keep dropping things. Finally Ella took pity on them and asked Professor Night if she could go help them. Professor Night glanced at the clock and know they would never finish on their own, so she agreed and Ella approached them.

"Um, the Professor said you could use some help." she said timidly They both looked up in surprise

"Um, shouldn't you be working on your own potion?" Lily asked looking scared.

"Well... Me and my partner are already done. You don't have to be afraid I only want to help."

"Why would a Slytherin want to help us?" Hugo asked.

"Because you look like you could really use the help and I am good at potion. Look, I know you are Gryffindors and the two houses usually don't get along, but all I want to do is help. I mean the Sorting Hat did try to put me in Gryffindor, but in my heart I always knew I belonged in Slytherin. I mean, I am his descendant..." Ella started to trail off looking at her feet.

"Alright, you can help us. My mum always said "Don't pick fights with the Slytherins, try to get along with them." She will like hearing about this."

"Yeah, but if James hears of this he'll never leave us alone." Lily mutter looking down at the table. Hugo snorted "I'd like to see him try, mum would send him a Howler that gives him an half-hour lecture on inter house corporation." Ella smiled "So I can help you! My name is Eisabella Gaunt by the way, but everyone calls me Ella." She stated looking over their potion trying to fine what went wrong, when Lily said "If you're a descendant of Slytherin, then you have to be related to Voldermort." Ella's smile fell and she just stared blankly at the potion. "Yes I'm distantly related to him," She sneered, "He was the son of my grandfather's sister." Ella stated with a note of sadness in her voice, she never liked talking about this if she could help it. Severus saw the tear glistening on Ella's cheek and went to her. he gently wiped it away and asked "Do you wanted me to help as well."

"It's alright Severus," She looked back at Lily and Hugo and told them that they forgot to add the Mug-wart. As Ella explained how to fix the potion, Severus went back to his seat. When Ella finally finished giving them the directions on fixing the potion she returned to her seat just in time to take down the homework assignment (12in on the uses and properties of Mug-wart). When the bell rang she gathered her things and head to their next class. Severus followed, but didn't say anything until they were seated in History of Magic.

"Are you O.K. Ella. What happened in potion?"

"I told them I was a descendant of Slytherin, trying to explain why I'm in Slytherin house, and Lily made the connection..." She knew Severus knew what she was talking about. He reached over and patted her on the back. "Were they mean to you?" Severus asked sadly.

"No, but I HATE having to say I'm related to that monster. I want so bad to tell people no, but I can't lie, he is blood. I just wish he was never born."

"Ella," Severus said calmly, looking her in the eyes. "It is not our blood that defines us, it is our choice." Ell smiled at him and mouthed "Thank you" at him. Then they settled into they seats to listen to Professor Binn's lecture.

An hour later they headed to lunch not sure of what the Professor had been talking about. When they took their seats Arianna asked, "So, what was up in Potions? I saw Ella go back to the Gryffindors and then you, Severus?" Arianna looked at her twin brother like he did something wrong.

"Professor Night asked Ella to help them with their potion, I was wondering if she needed my help." Severus explained leaving out the crying.

"Oh, well I guess they did need it. Who were they anyways?" "Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley." Ella said trying to be nonchalant, but failing.

"Where they mean to you, because if they were, I will go over there and teach them to respect their superiors." Ella giggled at the way Desmond held himself. "Hold on there superior, they weren't mean to me. Even if they were you are NOT going over there to teach them anything. Jame would have you in detention for the rest of the year, which is basically all of it. That is if they don't curse you."

"I'm not scared of Potter or Weasley." Desmond said proudly

"True, but it's not just Potter and Weasley you would be dealing with, it's their older siblings as well." Arianna pointed out.

"They don't scare me." Desmond said.

"Dude, they are way bigger then us, and know way more magic then us." Severus put in.

"Anyways, there are too many teaches in here, you could get expelled for starting a fight." Arianna added before Desmond could speak again

"This is a pointless conversation!" Ella said, "I don't want any of us to fight with anyone. We need to learn to handle things differently, and stop assuming the Gryffindors hate us. We all go to the same classes, there is NO reason we all can't be friends."

"Here, here." Agreed the twins.

"Fine," Desmond said, "But if they start something I will fight."


	3. Ella's Battles

After lunch, they headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They joined the growing crowd outside the door. The Gryffindor whispered, wondering what Professor Obranca would be teaching them today. The Slytherins just huddled quietly in the back. Finally, Professor Obranca opened the door and a hush fell over the students.  
"Come in and sit in groups of four please." She instructed. Ella, Desmond and the twins took seats in the back of the classroom as the other students filed in. When everyone was settled, Professor Obranca took attendance. After she was done she went to the blackboard and wrote one word on it.

Voldemort

The class gasped in surprise, and Ella's heart sank. Surely she wasn't teaching first years about him. They were too young for such a topic. She had studied her family tree. Read everything she could about him. Surely that couldn't be tot here, to them.  
Whispers filled the room, and Ella exchanged a scared look with Severus. Professor Obranca turned around and brought them back to order.  
"Voldemort" They gasped again "Who can tell me his birth name?"  
A few students timely raised their hands. Professor Obranca didn't seem to see them as she looked straight at Ella.  
"Miss Gaunt, surely you know this fact. You are related after all."  
The class broke out in loud whispers and turned to stare at Ella. She cleared her through and answered with a confidence that said she wouldn't be intimidated, "As many know, it's Tom Marvolo Riddle. He used the letters to spell out his new name, I Am Lord Voldemort" The whispers increased, but Professor Obranca didn't seem to notice. Instead, she was approaching Ella's table.  
"Miss Gaunt, tell us the name of Voldemort's mother."  
"Merope Gaunt, sister to my great-great-grandfather. Descendants of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Miss Gaunt, can you tell us..."  
"Why don't you teach the class yourself rather than pick on me. Yes, I know a lot about Voldemort and his life, and yes I am distantly related to him. But I have studied everyone on my family tree, Why don't you ask me about them, Professor. Not all of us are like that, he is only one extreme. For your information, I also have many relatives who have fought for the right of others. From Muggle-borns to Goblins, I even had a great-great-great-great-cousin that tried to free the House-elves in the 15th century. Why not ask about him." By the end of her speech, Ella was breathing heavy and silence rang out in its wake.  
"Miss Gaunt, please follow me to my desk." Ella did, watching as Professor Obranca wrote and sealed a note before handing it to her. "Please take this to Headmistress's office" she said with a sick smile.  
Ella took the note and stormed out. She was on the stairs when she realized she didn't know where the Headmistress's office was. Ella didn't want to go back to Obranca so she decided to fine Professor Night and ask her. She was just descending the second staircase when a voice calls out to her. "Ella"  
It was Professor Night. She was just leaving the teacher's lounge. "Ella why are you not in class?"  
"Professor Obranca sent me to the Headmistress's office, only I don't know where it is. I was just on my way to find you."  
"Why did Obranca send you out of class?"  
"She needed me to deliver this note to Professor McGonagall." Professor Night took the note and inspected the seal. "Very well, follow me." She led Ella up the stairs and along many halls. She stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.  
"Password." Wheezed the gargoyle.  
"Biscuits." The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase that was moving slowly upward. Ella stepped onto the stairs with Professor Night right behind her. The stairs continued upward in tight circles and she was starting to get dizzy. When the reached the landing Professor Night knocked.  
"Come in."  
Professor Night swung the door open and revealed a round office with a wide orient desk. As Ella entered she saw the walls were covered in portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses. The biggest portrait sat directly behind the desk. Smiling down at them was Albus Dumbledore, and to his right was a smaller portrait she recognized.  
"Professor Snape!" Ella exclaimed. Snape was startled and Dumbledore laughed.  
"Ella!" Professor Night scolded.  
"Sorry." Ella said blushing. She handed the note to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall opened it and read. A few moments later she put the note down and addressed Ella.  
"Professor Obranca sent you here for disrupting her class. She doesn't say how but does say she wants you expelled for it. However, I would like to hear what happened before deciding on a punishment." Professor McGonagall finished.  
"She was asking me questions about Voldemort and pointed out that I knew the answers because I'm " related" to him. She assumed because I'm in Slytherin house, that I'm proud of it. I told her that not all my family members were bad people and it was her job to teach the class, not mine. She got mad and sent me here with the note." Ella hoped McGonagall understood that she was just frustrated not disrespectful.  
"Well, that doesn't sound like something you should be expelled over. However, I will have to have a talk with Professor Obranca. Ellanora, why don't you go tend to your classes while I wait for Opel in the teachers' lounge. I'll send Ella to you with a note. Ella, why don't you study while you're waiting for my return." McGonagall instructed before she and Professor Night left.  
Alone, Ella took out her book and started to read about mugwort. Before long Ella found her eyes wandering from her book to the portraits behind the desk. Her eyes came to rest on Professor Snape, who was looking down at her in confusion. They stared at each other for a while before Ella finally spoke.  
"Professor Snape," Ella started timidly.  
"Yes." Answered Snape.  
"Sir, I am Ella Gaunt. I honestly can't believe I'm talking to you. You are my idol." Ella looked down blushing.  
"Why would you idolize me." Snape asked.  
"Because of your relationship with Lily. It proves that Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends." Snape looked confused so Ella decided to explain. "It's all in your biography. That's why I choose to be in Slytherin house, to try to convince others not to hate the Gryffindors. I hope to find some Gryffindors to do the same in their house. " Ella finished.  
"But how..." Snape started, but Ella cut him off.  
"Harry Potter wrote it, with help from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The introduction states Harry has been in your memories." Ella explained.  
"He wrote..." Said Snape, tears glistening in his eyes. "I thought..." He looked left to Dumbledore.  
"I told you he would come to understand." Dumbledore said nodding. "Just like his mother." Snape smiled clearly lost in thought, and Ella went back to studying.  
Ella had just finished reading the mugwort chapter when the door opened. McGonagall entered with Obranca. She took her seat behind the desk. She motioned for Obranca to take the seat next to Ella. She did so reluctantly.  
"Well, I've had an interesting talk with Professor Obranca. I've decided that you both were out of line." McGonagall put a hand up to stop Obranca from speaking. "Opel, just because you are a professor, doesn't mean you have the right to single out a student. As punishment for your behavior, you must both apologize to each other. I expect this not to happen again." McGonagall concluded sternly. Ella turned to Obranca, "I'm sorry I spoke out in class. It won't happen again." After some time McGonagall spoke.  
"I said both of you Opel" She said sternly. Obranca didn't make eye contact with Ella but focused on a spot above her head.  
"Sorry." She snapped.  
McGonagall opened her mouth to scold Obranca, but Ella cut her off. "That's alright Professor. Thank you for trying." Ella smiled kindly at her, then began to collect her things. McGonagall nodded, writing a note to Professor Night. She handed it to Ella before dismissing her.  
Ella tucked the note into her bag as she descended the spiral staircase. She was almost to the main staircases when she stopped in her tracks. James Potter was strutting up the stairs, prefect badge gleaming. When he spotted Ella his eyes light up and a sick smile crossed his face.  
"Well, lookie here, a first year wondering the castle by herself." James spotted the Slytherin badge on her robes and grimmest. "You better watch your step, Slytherin." He snared threateningly.  
"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just on my way to see Professor Night. I don't want to fight. Can you please move so I can continue on my way." Ella asked politely.  
"I don't feel like moving, and you are not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know." Said James grabbing Ella as she tried to pass. What's your name and where did you come from?" Demanded James.  
"My name is Eisabella Gaunt and I was just at the headmistress's office. Now if you would excuse me I need to give this note to Professor Night." Ella informed him.  
"Let me see that." Demanded James grabbing for the note.  
"It's just a note telling Professor Night that the conflict between Obranca and me has been resolved. Obranca wanted me expelled for being a Slytherin. The headmistress is still giving her a lecture about how to treat students. Would you like to join her?"  
"Is that a threat?" James asked going red with anger.  
"No, it's a promise. If you start a problem with me, I will report you." Then Ella sighed, "Why can't we all just get along." James snorted.  
"A Slytherin wanting to get along." He laughed.  
Ella used his destruction to slip by to the stairs where she saw Desmond and the twins climbing the stairs, looking for her. As they ran up to meet her as the Potters and the Weasleys emerged from the corridor behind James. Ella turned and waved to Lily and Hugo. She noticed Lily had ink stains on her hands, and Hugo was muttering to himself in frustration.  
"Having trouble with your potions essay?" Ella asked Lily, a kind smile on her face.  
"Yes," sighed Lily, looking relieved. "It's hopeless, I've read the chapter a dozen times and I still don't understand it."  
"It's O.K. I can help you if you like."  
"That would be great." Lily exclaimed, ignoring the look on her brother's faces.  
"I'll meet you at the library tomorrow after class." Ella said  
"That sounds great. We'll be there." Lily agreed.  
When they reached the Entrance Hall the two groups split and the Slytherins followed Ella down to the dungeons.  
"So what happened in the Headmistress's office." Arianna asked.  
"Professor McGonagall read Obranca note, then asked me what happened." Ella shrugged.  
"What did you tell her?" Desmond asked, excited.  
"The truth, that Obranca was singling me out and I defended myself." Ella said with a smile.  
"So what did McGonagall do?" Severus asked.  
"She left to talk to Obranca while I studied."  
"So what is your punishment?" Desmond asked.  
"Nothing really, McGonagall said we were both at fault and made us apologize to each other." Ella laughed.  
"Wait, Obranca actually apologized to you?" Arianna asked choking back laughter.  
"Not really, she did say sorry, to the wall." Ella told them, letting her laughter die off. The others hung back as Ella approached Professor Night's office. Ella knocked and when Night saw her, she smiled. Ella handed her the note, and Night read it quickly. She gave Ella a quick hug.  
"Go on to dinner, you've done well." Night praised, patting Ella on the shoulder.  
"Thank you, Professor." Ella said nodding, then turn to rejoin her friends. They headed to the Great Hall and took their seats at the rapidly filling Slytherin table.  
Desmond glanced over at the Gryffindor table and cot Lily and Hugo glancing over at them.  
"Why did Potter want you to help with her essay? Couldn't the Weasley girl help her? I think it's a setup to get you in trouble." Desmond suspected.  
"What trouble can they cause in the library? Rose is probably busy with her own studies. Hugo said his mother wants us to try to get along. Maybe they can help turn the Gryffindors!" Ella exclaimed.  
"What do you mean, turn the Gryffindors." Desmond asked.  
"Ella thinks that if she can make friends with a couple of Gryffindors then our houses will magically get along." Arianna informed him.  
"That's not exactly what I said." Ella corrected. "I said that if I could make friends with a couple Gryffindors then we could work together to promote peace." Desmond rolled his eyed, so Ella went on. "If we can become friends then it will prove to the whole school that we are not that different. Maybe then we can get along in peace."  
"But we are different that's why we are in different houses." Desmond stated.  
"True, but we all study the same magic, we just use it differently, that's what makes us individuals." Ella explained.  
"I agree with Ella, we should prove we can get along." Severus stated.  
"Maybe you and Lily can become the next Snily." Arianna teased. Ella laughed at the thought of Severus with Lily. Ella knew that she was the one to hold Severus's heart, just as he held hers. Desmond sneered and went back to eating while the others laughed. After they finished eating they gathered their things and headed to Astronomy.


	4. New Friends

After a long Astronomy lesson, Ella and her friends stumbled down to their common room. Severus stayed up with Ella to explain what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the long essay Professor Obranca set for them. When he finished Ella gave a great yawn and bid Severus good night. Ella's eyes felt heavy as she got dressed for bed, she was asleep before her head hit her pillow.  
The next morning Ella was shaken awake by Arianna.  
"Ella, Ella, get up, the boys are already at breakfast. We're going to be late."  
"Alright, I'm getting up." Ella fell out of bed and quickly dressed. She and Arianna left to join the boys. In the entrance of the Great Hall, they ran into James.  
"Well, if it's not the little Slytherin firsties..." James started, but Ella cut him off.  
"Out of our way, James, we just want to eat and get to class."  
"Well, well, well. The firsties are running late." James sneered.  
"So we are." Ella stated. "Perhaps you should try using manners and step aside for us ladies before we become even later." Ella could see Desmond getting up and Severus trying to hold him back. She also spotted several older Gryffindors coming to join James. He peeked over his shoulder and grinned at his friends, then frowned as he spotted his siblings getting up to join them. Ella spotted them too and smiled.  
"Are you going to move or are you really foolish enough to cause a scene in front of the professors?" Ella asked sarcastically. She ducked around James and grabbed Desmond by the arm, "Sorry we're late, I had trouble getting out of bed." Ella said louder than needed.  
"More like trouble getting into the Great Hall." Desmond snared, he tried to turn, but Ella held fast. She returned Lily's friendly wave before joining Severus at their table. Severus handed Ella a goblet of pumpkin juice and a plate of toast with strawberry marmalade.  
"Hey, what about me." Arianna exclaimed in fake offense that her brother would tend another before her.  
"You can pour your own cornflakes." Severus shrugged handing her the box. Arianna took it while sticking her tongue out at him. Desmond chuckled at their light teasing forgetting for a moment the feud with the Gryffindors. As soon as the girls finished their breakfast they headed off to Charms.  
The morning flew by with Ella looking over her shoulder the whole time expecting James to be lurking in a corner somewhere waiting to confront her again. She didn't see him until they were all seated at lunch. His last class had been held back so he was late, giving Ella time to slip out with her group and head to Herbology. Professor Longbottom was really nice and Ella started to relax. By the time they headed back to the castle, they all had dirt covering their hands and Ella even had a smudge on her cheek. They got cleaned up and headed for the library. They made it there with no sign of James and Ella wonder why he hadn't tried to fight them. Lily and Hugo were waiting in the back of the library in a secluded corner. They waved to the Slytherins so as to be spotted.  
"Thank Merlin you're here, Potions is so bloody confusing!" Lily exclaimed in a whisper.  
"Not when you grow up with a Potion Mistress." Ella replied, chuckling lightly.  
"Really!" Lily said, blushing at her outburst. The Slytherins just smiled.  
"Yes, Professor Night adopted me after my family's death. I just found out last year. That's why I've done so much research on my birth family." Ella informed her.  
"Oh my, how did they..." Lily started to ask, but upon seeing the sad look in Ella's eyes stopped herself. "Never mind, so what's so special about mugwort anyways?" Lily asked cheerfully and Ella was grateful for the subject change. After explaining everything Ella could about mugwort and everyone started on their essays. After some time of silence and quills scratching, Ella pushed away her completed essay. Lily looked up in surprise.  
"Are you done already?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah." Ella responded. "I already had it outlined in my head I just had to put it down on parchment." She then started working on her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew no matter how good it was Obranca would find fault with it. She sighed wondering if she would always be prosecuted for Voldemort's crimes. She again wished she wasn't related to such a monster but no amount of wishing would change the past. With that, her thoughts turned to her family and how they had died because the word Slytherin blinded the world with hatred. That was why she was so determined to change how other saw the house. Her mother had been a Slytherin. It was because of that fact alone that her father's parents were unable to see that her parents had truly loved each other.  
They were so sure her mother had used a love potion to trick her father into the union that they had become mad with the obsession of proving themselves right. In the end, they had killed her siblings and parents over it. She alone had been spared. She had seen it coming and had tried to warn her parents, but they hadn't listened.  
She hid under the bed just before their home was attacked. The attackers hadn't known how many children her parents had had. It was that and her magic that had helped her survive. Just under five years old at the time, her magic had acted in response to her fear. It hid her from her enemies and wasn't until Ellanora Night had shown up that the spell end.  
Ella had been in shock and took several days to come out of it. After months of reliving the terror every night, her Mind Healer had suggested a memory suppressant spell. It was two more weeks before Professor Night had finally agreed, knowing there was no other way.  
The spell had started to wear off around her ninth birthday. At first, Ella just thought they were bad dreams, but as time went by more and more details came back. On her tenth birthday, Professor Night sat her down and told her the truth. It was then Ella had started her research.  
Severus noticed the change in Ella's demeanor and knew she must have been thinking of the past. He wrapped a conferring arm around her before peeking at her essay.  
"Are you done with that already?" He asked noticing the length of her parchment. She nodded, trying not to cry as the past flashed through her mind once more. "I just wished it was enough, why does everyone have to hate us?" Ella whispered, a tear slipping past her defenses. Severus wiped it away unable to answer her. They sat like that until it was time for dinner, having finished before the others.  
Ella looked over both Lily's and Hugo's essays, happy to see they had a basic understanding of the subject, before packing up. They would need help to pass Potions, but only a little. As they descended the stairs they discussed making their study group an everyday thing. They had just reached the second-floor landing when they were cut off by James and several of his friends.  
"What are you two doing with this bunch?" James demanded harshly, talking to Lily and Hugo.  
"We were studying," Lily stated. "Maybe you should try it some time."  
"Well you should stay away from the Slytherins, they are bad influences." He said glaring at Ella and her friends.  
"They were helping us study." Hugo said, glaring at James.  
"If you need help studying, find some nice Ravenclaws to help you. Slytherins are bad people, if I find you two with them again I will make you regret it." James threaten.  
"You would threaten your own sister just because we are Slytherins?" Ella asked, James's words reminding her of her father's parents.  
"I won't have her hang around Slytherins..." James was just about to make his opinion of Slytherins known again when Albus and Scorpius came up behind the first years. Their class had been held back and they were eager to get to dinner.  
"What's the hold-up?" Scorpius asked the young Slytherins.  
"James Potter and his cronies won't let us through." Arianna told her older brother with a pout.  
"James just move, we are all hungry. Dad said no more picking on Slytherins or he and Mum will send you to a different school." Albus reminded his brother.  
"Fine," James snapped. "But I still don't want Lily hanging around these ones. They are bad news. I cot this one wondering the halls during class." James motions to Ella.  
"I told you I was on my way to give Professor Night a note from the Headmistress. It wasn't even during class, it was Study Period." Ella said outraged.  
"So, you were still sent to the Headmistress's office on the first day of school."  
"Because Obranca was picking on me because... Because I was a Slytherin." Ella hesitated, rethinking tell James who her family was. "The Headmistress was not amused and I have a feeling she would feel the same about your actions." Before James could say anything else Ella pushed him aside and marched through, stepping on several toes as she went. The others followed her, Desmond tried to pause but Albus and Scorpius pushed him on. Lily and Hugo were the last to follow shaking their heads at James.  
Nobody spoke the rest of the way down to the Great Hall and Ella didn't speak again until it was time to head up to Astronomy.  
"Are you alright?" Albus asked knowing how hard James could be.  
"Yeah," Ella sighed. "I just wish..." Ella trailed off not sure how to finish. She followed the other first years out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. They didn't speak as they climbed through the school. Astronomy was quiet and long. When Ella and her friends finally headed back down to the dungeons they were exhausted. Ella went straight to bed and fell asleep just the same as the night before.  
As she slept she dreamed of her family, the pleasant memories leading to the night of their death. Ella awoke screaming as green light flashed through her nightmare. The others didn't hear her as Professor Night had placed a silencing charm around her bed. She rolled over and cried herself back to sleep.  
She awoke at dawn unable to sleep further. She dressed and headed to breakfast with a heavy heart. She sat alone at the Slytherin table for some time before she was joined by Albus. He didn't speak but his presence soothed her. It wasn't long until Severus and Arianna joined her too. She smiled and laughed with them as Desmond joined them complaining about early mornings.  
As soon as they had all finished eating they head out, eager for their first flying lesson. They had gotten up so early that they had beaten James to breakfast. Now, as they exited the Great Hall, he entered looking peeved that he had slept in. The moment he spotted Ella, his eyes darken. Ella saw this and held back until James had passed through the doors and was almost to the Gryffindor table.  
It took a moment for Arianna and Desmond to realize Ella and Severus weren't with them anymore. They turned to see Ella and Severus just leaving the school.  
"Why..." Arianna started to question but Severus cut her off.  
"James." Severus hissed.  
They continued on their way to Flying, joining the other eager first years. Many of the Gryffindors stood as far from the Slytherins as they could. Only Lily and Hugo dared get close. They joined Ella's group all joking and laughing as the rest of their houses watch on in shocked silence. Soon Madam Hooch blew her whistle to get everyone's attention.  
"It has come to my attention that some of you have played in the new junior Quidditch league. As such I want all those who were a part of this league to step forward now." Ella and the twins, as well as Lily and Hugo, stepped forward. Lily had played a Chaser for a different team and Hugo was their Keeper. There were no Beaters on the team because they played without Bludgers.  
The Quaffle they had played with was smaller and softer then the one the school teams played with and the Snitch was slower making it easier to spot and catch. Ella hadn't cared for the "junior" Snitch and spent most of the games messing around. Krum hadn't taken it well until he saw Ella with a pro Snitch. The twins father had bought it for her as a birthday gift.  
Madam Hooch handed each of them a broom then explained that she wanted each of them to show the others what she wanted them to do. She then used her wand to lye the rest of the brooms out in two rows. She had the rest of the students stand on the left side of their broom, put their right hand out over the broom, and say up. They did and after several minutes of shouting all the students had their broom in their hands.  
Next was mounting the broom and Madam Hooch went around checking they had a proper mount. She corrected a few students before moving on.  
"Now, on my whistle, I want you all to kick off the ground, hard, hover for a moment then leaning forward slightly and touch back down. If you would..." Madam Hooch motion for Ella and her friends to show the class what to do before counting down and blowing the whistle. The whole class kicked off and hovered about three feet above the ground. They all stayed in the air for a moment before touching back down. When the last student had landed Madam Hooch moved on.  
The rest of the lesson went on like that. Madam Hooch would give the class instructions and Ella's group would show them how to do it. At the end of the period, they were allowed to fly freely and Ella took off showing the class some of her Seeker moves. Severus joined in showing off the formation flying they could do. They ended by switching brooms in mid-flight. Everyone else had landed and applauded as the watched from the ground. The bell rang just as Ella and Severus joined their classmates. They all put their brooms away before taking off for their next class.  
The Slytherins just made it to Transfiguration and took their seats slightly out of breath. Professor Athru took attendance and then explained how to turn a piece of straw into a needle. After a short lecture, she handed out a piece of straw for each of them and had them practice.  
By the end of class, Ella was the only one to fully succeed. Although Severus's piece had turned shiny and sharp on one end. Many of the Ravenclaws had the same effect on theirs. Professor Athru praised them for their success and gave them their homework assignment before dismissing them. The class gathered their things and headed down to lunch.


	5. Headmistress's ultimatum

The Slytherins joked and chatted the whole time until Professor McGonagall came to them.  
"Hello Ella, I was wondering if I might have a word?" McGonagall asked.  
"Of course Professor." Ella said moving to stand but McGonagall motioned for her to stay seated.  
"After my talk with Professor Obranca, I have come to the conclusion that she most likely won't back off. As I do not wish for you two to fight if you feel she is attacking you, you may leave and spend the class time in my office. I believe you already know the password. Good luck." With that, the Headmistress left them in stunned silence.  
The bell rang sending them running from the Great Hall. Ella, the twins, and Desmond made it just as Obranca was opening the door. She didn't look amused but said nothing as the students filed past her. Ella's group sat as far from the blackboard as they could. Still, Ella had a feeling she would be leaving before the end of class.  
Obranca swept around the room collecting the essays that were to be turned in. Ella handed hers over and Obranca looked shocked, clearly, she was expecting Ella to be missing the assignment. As she moved back to the front of the classroom her shock turned to anger. She marched straight to the blackboard and wrote, Slytherin.  
Most of the class groaned as Ella's heart filled with dread. Obranca turned, pinning Ella with a stair that could only be called evil.  
"Can anyone tell me..." Ella tuned out the rest of Obranca sentence knowing it was just part of her rants on how all Slytherins were evil. Some time passed before Obranca realized Ella wasn't paying attention. She scowled before approaching Ella.  
"Miss Gaunt, can you tell me the last thing I asked the class?"  
"I don't know," Ella said with a sigh. "Some nonsense about how all Slytherins are evil."  
"Miss Gaunt..." Obranca started but Ella cut her off.  
"I don't care what you think of us. This class is met for learning about defending ourselves against Dark spells and creatures. NOT so you can spread lies and attack Slytherin students. I'm leaving for the Headmistress's office. I'll see you guys in the library." The last part was said to her friends as she packed her things and stormed off.  
Ella didn't stop until she was outside the office door having barked the password at the gargoyle. On the door she found a note pinned.

 

Dear Ella,  
I had to step away for some important business. I most likely won't be back before you leave.  
Just come on in and study until the class time is over. If you like you may leave me a note.  
Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Ella smiled sightly at the note. She entered the office and waved to Professor Snape before settling at the desk with her book. Ella was saving her charms essay to work on with her study group. So she took out her Herbology book and started on the essay Professor Longbottom assigned.  
"What are you working on?" Professor Dumbledore asked from his portrait.  
"Herbology essay." Ella answered continuing to write.  
"What on?" Dumbledore asked being nosey.  
"The Fire-Making spell, Incendio, and its effects on different plants." Ella said still writing.  
"Yeah yes, quite useful, I once..." Dumbledore started but was cut off by Professor Snape.  
"Hush, can't you see she is trying to concentrate. Nobody wants to hear how you burned your bed curtains in your fourth year. It is entirely irrelevant to her essay."  
"Thank you, Professor." Ella said with a smile to Snape continuing her writing. It wasn't long until she was finished. She read through it one last time before putting it away with a satisfied smile. She looked at her watch and found she still had some time before class was over. She decided to write Professor McGonagall a note.  
"What are you working on now?" Dumbledore asked still being nosey.  
"I'm writing a note to Professor McGonagall, telling her I was here and why." Ella said signing her note with a flourish before looking at Dumbledore. "Why all the questions Professor?" Ella asked.  
"I am rather bored sitting here on the wall." Dumbledore sighed.  
"Oh well, I'm not going to be much help there. I am headed off to the Libary soon to meet up with my study group." Ella said.  
"Perhaps you could take the mirror in the third draw of the desk with you so that I may be able to help you in your studies." Dumbledore asked with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.  
"I don....." Ella started.  
"Severus could come along too." Dumbledore said.  
"What..." Snape snared.  
"Really!" Ella said at the same time. "I mean, I don't think McGonagall would approve."  
"What would I not approve?" The Headmistress said from behind Ella.  
"Dumbledore wanted me to take the mirror out of your desk so he could come to the library with me. He tried to get Professor Snape to join us but I don't think he wants to." Ella explained.   
"What mirror?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore eager to get him out of the office.  
"The one in the third draw." Dumbledore answered. "Are you sure you won't join us, Severus?"  
"I..." Snape cot the hopeful look Ella was trying to hide. "Very well, I will accompany you and Miss Ella but only to prevent you from interrupting her studies with your silly stories." Snape said as McGonagall removed a small mirror from her desk. On the wood frame were runes. Dumbledore told McGonagall how to use it and it wasn't long until both Snape and Dumbledore were joining Ella on her way to the library. She smiled at the sight of her study group huddled around their table. She joined them conjuring a stand for the mirror. Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at the fact the Ella had just done a non-verbal transfiguration as a first year. Ella just shrugged before speaking.  
"I used the spell a lot studying my family tree. Hello everyone, this is Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. The Headmistress has allowed me to bring them along to study with us." Everyone peered into the mirror, smiling at the two professors. Everyone except Severus who, upon hearing Professor Snape's name, backed away as if the mirror bit him.  
"Sev..." Arianna asked, "Sev, why are you over there? Don't you want to meet the Professors?" Severus shook his head, looking at the ground. Everyone frowned at his behaver and Arianna was about to speak when Severus spoke.  
"Ari, I can't." He whispered.  
"Severus?" Ella asked in a gentle whisper.  
"Who?" Professor Snape asked from the mirror.  
"My twin brother Professor." Arianna clarified as Ella went to Severus's side to calm him.  
"Please bring me to him." Snape asked Arianna who timidly picked up the mirror and brought it over where Elle took it.  
"What is your last name?" Snape asked Severus surprisingly gently.  
"Malfoy." Severus responded head still bowed. Snape smiled.  
"Well, it's good to hear my godson finally forgave me." Snape said before Dumbledore broke in spoiling his good mood.  
"Ella, my dear, why don't you introduce everyone in your little group to us." He was smiling and his eyes held their famous twinkled.  
"Of course Professor." Ella said moving the mirror to face each person as she introduced them. "Severus Malfoy and his twin sister Arianna, Desmond Tenebrous, Hugo Weasley, and Lily Potter." At the last name, there was a sharp intake of breath from Professor Snape. Lily frowned.   
"Professor, are you alright?" She asked.  
"I am well, I... Wait, you two are Gryffindors." Snape stated to shocked to be stern.  
"Yes, sir?" Lily said the smile returning to her lips.  
"And you lot study together?" Snape asked.  
"Yes." This time it was Ella who answered.  
"Why? How?" Snape spudded while Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Lily and Hugo were having trouble on their potion in class so Professor Night allowed Ella to help them. Later Ella realized that they were having trouble on the essay as well so she started this study group to help them." Severus spoke still semi-cloaked in shadows.  
"Really, and why did miss Ella think she needed to help them?" Snape asked his voice low.  
"Our, that's to say Sev's and my, potion was already complete." Ella said. "And I offered to help them because I wish to end the house rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors, and what better way then to befriend them?"   
"Very well, but I would expect your Professor to help them in class, why you?" Snape asked his voice still low and a slight frown on his lips.  
"Well, Professor Night raised me so she trusted me to help. Plus she was helping the Slytherins and thought the Gryffindors would feel more comfortable with a peer. She doesn't have the best reputation in the house. Altho it isn't as bad as yours." Ell smiled at the last part.  
"You were raised by the Potion Mistress?" Snape asked, voice gentle now. "May I ask..."   
"They were murdered when I was young, along with my siblings. That is why I spent last year studying my family tree. My memories were suppressed for many years until I was old enough to cope with it." Ella said Severus joining her to help ease the pain.  
"I am sorry to hear that, did they find the ones responsible?" Snape asked softly.  
"Yes, it was my father's parents. They killed themselves before the Auras could arrest them." Ella said.  
"Was there a reason?" Snape asked.  
"Mother was a Slytherin, Father was Gryffindor. They couldn't accept that my parents loved each other. My Mother's parents simple disowned her and disappeared." Ella hung her head hugging herself to Severus as everyone else looked on sadly.  
"You two are very close." Dumbledore noted.  
"We met in junior Quidditch." Severus said.  
"Really." Snape enquired.  
"Yes, Sev and I were Chasers while Ella was the Seeker." Arianna pointed out.  
"I was a Chaser too and Hugo was a Keeper." Lily added.  
"We played for different teams." Hugo said.  
"No Beaters?" Snape asked.  
"No, we were too young for that." Ella said rolling her eyes. Snape chuckled at that.  
"I think it is time you lot get studying or get out." Madam Pince came over scolding them causing Dumbledore to laughed.  
"She is right." Arianna said sadly. With that Ella replaced the mirror on the stand and everyone got to work on their essays. They work in silence for the rest of the study period.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear you feedback on my writing. Please review if you want more.  
> Eisabella Night


End file.
